Hey, Nightshade
by Tsuki-no-Kurokage
Summary: Poem dedicated to my friend joining fictionpress. It's her birthday today and I wanna celebrate it with a poem of her favourite Pokémon: a Shiny Umbreon. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I noe the poem looks weird... It turned out weird...


Hey, Nightshade

Author's Note: This is a poem dedicated to my good friend **Umbreon-Blue**, who has decided on which pen name she wants to use on the site where people post non-fiction stuff. For some reason, the site's name can't be shown here. Odd… Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. It's **Umbreon-Blue**'s birthday today and since her favourite Pokémon is a Shiny Umbreon, also my favourite Pokémon, this poem is dedicated to her. I know some parts don't rhyme but a poem doesn't need to rhyme to be a good poem.

Disclaimer: I only own Nightshade, his illness and stuff like that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Basking in the moonlight,

a Dark Pokémon cries,

"Umbreon!" with all its might

as it runs away, stops and sighs.

Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon,

which evolved due to the moon,

is an ally of the Sun Espeon,

an alliance that won't end so soon.

This Umbreon is a fine one,

with a midnight black fur coat,

which has this little shine that some

Umbreons want as much as their oat.

As it runs, its blue rings glow

as brightly as a fluorescent lamp.

"Never will I be able to grow…"

says this young, shiny scamp.

Born small and weak years ago,

This Umbreon's heart could barely beat,

Just like its Trainer, so

He always has a first aid kit.

But both of them got separated

and we have now come to this.

This Umbreon's toxic sweat evaporated

as it thinks about its younger sis.

Oh, how it misses its Trainer so!

It shouldn't have run away.

Now it has to lie low

to avoid him, come what may.

It had to go, it couldn't stay,

or else it'll be a burden to him.

Him, its Trainer, so kind he may

give up a video game about a sim.

Its Trainer loves playing but is serious

about his Pokémon forever.

Abandoning them, despite his craziness,

will very well be, well… never.

Stan is his name,

a Purifier he is and

Purifying Pokémon is his game,

his tiger/hamster paw he'll always lend.

Stan loves the Umbreon more than himself

and he tries his best to heal it

when it couldn't save itself

or when it suddenly suffers a fit.

That's why it left, to not be a burden

to the Trainer it loves ever so much

but living by itself would be too sudden.

What about food, water, supplies and such?

The Umbreon dreams of going home

but facing its family would be so heard.

It didn't want to be locked in a dome

or get tossed out like a useless card.

"Oh no," it says, having this feeling

that its weak heart is, again, not beating.

Alas, the Umbreon submitted to fainting,

thinking that it won't ever be awakening.

But hours later, it awakens

and finds itself in its room.

Surrounding him are its family members

and its Trainer who was ready to groom.

'_They don't think I'm a burden,_' it thinks

and realizes that it was made

to have these strong links

with its family and Trainer, who says, "Hey, Nightshade."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Done! I hope you like it, **Umbreon-Blue**! I already know you do since I mailed the poem over to you! Yeah, I know, since I already sent it to her, why should I post it here? Well, it's because I want to have a go at poetry here as this may be my first and last attempt at making poetry. Sudden, isn't it? Look, people, I ain't a poetry expert and to tell you the truth, I rarely read poetry books. Don't think that I can think up of any words that can rhyme right here and right now. Though I find pleasure in writing, poetry is something I cannot excel in. Oh, let's face it. I can't excel in anything, not even in my studies.

Anyway, it took me two whole days trying to figure out how this poem should be like, save for school hours. It's been tough, but I like it! OK, for those of you who are new to this, read my profile for more information. Believe me, I hate repeating myself.

I have another dedicated fic to **Umbreon-Blue**! It'll be in the Hamtaro, section so if you're too lazy to go there yourself and you are interested in reading it, simply go to my profile, scroll all the way down to 'Stories Authored' section or something like that and it should be there. Read the summary if you want to identify which is the dedicated story. Really, it's nothing much. Short, but nice, if you wanna put it that way…

Check out my new story **Life in Orre, Past or Present** tomorrow if you want to! I ain't forcing anyone to read it, OK? Until next time… See ya! Oh, and before I forget… Treat your Umbreons with care! …Or else!

umbreonrawks


End file.
